the flash's slow side
by Wheatly234
Summary: If he didn't have his super speed he would think it was a cold but speedsters don't get sick! wally gets sick and wont admit it to the other justice leaguers.
1. Chapter 1

If he didn't have his super speed he would think it was a cold but speedsters don't get sick! It was about 5:00am when Wally woke up he didn't exactly feel himself today ,he had a pounding headache that was fading away and he was coughing a lot, and he felt hotter than usual but he ignored that and decided to go about his normal day . when he got to the watch tower Wally sat down in a chair about to doze off when batman walked in.

flash's perspective

"Hey Wally you ok".bats asked

'im fine just tired that's all".

bats placed a energy bar on my lap.

"im not hungry bats". I said to him looking down

he looked at me with a curious face

"are you sure your o-"

he was cut off by the crime alarm luckily it wasn't a huge crime , it was just joker and six of his henchman , but of course bats had to pick me to go with him.

As we were riding to the area joker was located in I coughed a couple times witch of course had to catch bats attention. "are you sure your ok". he asked me once again. "bats in fine for the millionth time im just tired!" I knew it wasn't my place to talk back to "the batman" but I didn't like how he kept asking. After I had made that comment no one spoke a word for the rest of the ride until we got to joker . "I got joker you get the six henchmen got it". "got it bats". I hoped out of the car an super sped to the Hench men. The first five henchman were easy but the sixth one was tougher than I thought I finally got him but he kicked me hard in the chest ."ow .."! but I managed to get him to jail.

After they were sent away I got back in the bat mobile and bats drove us back to the watch tower there was silence until I realized I had totally underestimated the common cold , I felt a little sicker every time we hit a bump but I tired to hide. A few seconds later bats caught on " I am getting the vibe that you're not feeling well ". "im fine bats calm down!" but I knew I wasn't fine.


	2. Chapter 2

the trick

when we got back to watch tower, i felt like the world was moving in slow motion either that or i was. i walked back to my room to take a little cat nap when i passed green lantern ."hey wally are you ok". i was about to answer with no when I felt faint and then I collapsed into green lanterns arms.

"Wally...WALLY!"

I woke up in my room with a scared and somewhat agravatited green lantern standing over me.

"w-what happened". I asked

"you fainted in to my arms, are you sure your ok Wally."

'im fine ,can everyone plz stop asking me ,jeez first batman now you !" I snapped back at him.

"ok.." he said as he FINALLY left the room. I thought I couldn't have been blessed anymore for the gift of silence , I enjoyed it up to the point that I realized that my silence was cancelled when I heard hawk girls voice 'it's definitely not like flash to snap at people".

I slowly turned my head and almost jumped half a mile when I realized the whole team was standing behind me.

" I guess you guys heard that didn't you".

" Wally your not well you just fainted into john's arms" Diana said to me in a "I told you so "tone.

'im fine Diana". I said trying to sound as calm as I could Evan though I was mad as hell that they were easdropping on our conversation.

"Ok then, Wally stand up". bats asked me trying to prove he was right all along.

"Why."

"Just do it". With that I stood up, I felt great for about two seconds because my stomach did a complete flip and I speed out of that room so fast I don't Evan think they saw me , I got to the bathroom right on time to vomit, I felt a hand rub circles on my back I looked back and to my surprise it was hawk girl." It's ok buddy, it's ok".

I stopped and stared at hawk girl with a mad but sad look." you can tell bats that he was right all along , im going home". I slowly stood up and walked passed hawk girl and im pretty sure my arm might have hit hers.


	3. Chapter 3

cofusion, and worries colide!

hawkgirls P.O.V

i worry so much about wally and all i get is him yelling at me in return, ok so maybe batman went to far this time but it was for his own good i mean he was just caring for him right, ugh he's just so complacated

flash's P.O.V

 _ugh why is batman have to be right about everything!_

i walked back to my room because i decided not to go home tonight , i entered and the team was still standing there looking somewhat astonashed.

" you guys can go batman has proved his point". i said feeling defeted .

they all stared at me for a second trying to figure out what was going on inside of me though after a few seconds they left my room but the only one who stayed was hawk girl .

"you know you got some real nerves standing this team up , you know that right." she said in a threatning tone.

" ya well it gets to me when they keep asking about me". i said snapping at her witch i was about to find out that it was a mistake to snap at hawk girl.

"listen Mr. road runner you have no RIGHT to be snapping at us and you should know that , the way you stood up GL back there was not ok either you apoligize or im smacking you on the butt with my mace with electricty on got it Mr." i was astonashed at what she just said to me but she was right i needed to aplogize to GL.

"yes hawkgirl". i said looking down.

"hey i though you said you were going home".

"i didn't think i could make it home so i decided to stay here for the night ." i said weakly, i suddenly felt a painfull shock run through my body it almost felt like a tranqulizer dart becuase i suddenly felt sleeper and sleeper , i heard what seemed like a distant voice." flash, FLASH!"

hawk girls P.O.V

"FLASH".

 _did he go into cardiac arrest.. i hope not_

i grabed both of his elbows and pulled him up i put my head on his heart and luckily it was still pounding, i shook him as hard as i could trying to wake him up but Evan my hardest shake couldn't wake him up so i used my last resource , a cry for help," help...HELP ,some one !" luckily john and j'onn were walking bye when i screamed.

"whats wrong' said john coscioly

" flash he's not breathing right ,he needs help now!" i said almost about to burst into tears.

"don't worry hawk girl we got him". they both stood up grabing flash and taking him away

"...flash..."


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the flash's room for about ten minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"flash are you in here..." fire said through the crack of the door.

"no its hawk girl flash is with john". I said pushing past my tears.

"oh are they on a mission". she said sounding excited.

"uh.. no actually flash is ...sick and just fainted or went into cardiac arrest , they are trying to figure out what happened to him as we speak."

"oh, well tell him that I said I hope he feels better and when he wakes up to come talk to me." she said getting ready to go.

"uh fire .. I don't know if he will wake up." I said looking down.

"what do you mean." she said opening the door"

" I tried to wake him up but I couldn't".

"oh ok.. well if dose tell him what I told you ". she got up and left the room, so I did the same but I didn't go in her direction , I went to go check on flash.

I walked into the informatory to see if he was in there and sure enough he was but john was just leaving as I was entering.

"john were are u going?'

"there's a mission and im needed, can you watch him while im gone."

"sure".

"thanks'". and with that he left".

I sat down in one of the chairs and stared literally into space for a while it went on like this me staring into space while Wally sleeps, it was starting to get late so I was starting to doze off a little bit when I heard a sneeze but I all I saw was a blur, shortly after the sneeze faded I realized the blur was Wally.

''Wally are you ok". I said running over catching him as he slowly slipped into my arms.

"yeah can you take me back to my apartment".

"sure". I grabbed him and I flew to earth to bring Wally home.

the end

 **sorry for bad ending but I hope you guys like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry guys the last chapter was not the ending i got a better idea!**

 **caught!**

hawk girl's P.O.V

we finally arived at his apartment around 10:30 , i brought him to the couch and set him down slowly but as so as he hit the couch he woke up.

'who, what, when, where." he said shooting up from the couch but then collapsing back onto the couch.

"flash lie down you need rest to get better". i yawned a little.

'do you mind if i stay the night, i know your sick but i dont feel like going back to the watch tower".

"yeah...sure". he said about to go into a haze.

"thanks". i said laying onto the leather couch across from him.

flash's P.O.V

i woke up in my living room around 1:00 am with a pounding head ache , i was about to go back to sleep when the phone rang, i grabbed the phone before it could beeb again.

"hello".

"flash where in the hell are you and hawk girl batman is going crazy that you both arent here."

" oh hawkgirl stayed the night she said she was too tired to go back to the watch tower.".

"oh ok how are you feeling now though."

" my nose feels like someone stuffed lead in it, my lungs feel like theres fluid in them, and should i be concerned about my head cause it feels like it gonna explode. i say breathing uncalmly.

i heard a noise from hawkgirl and i quickly made my move

"i got to go bye"

"wait-' i hung up and pretended to go back sleep.

"who was that."

"john just wanted to know where i was" i said turning back to go to sleep.

"oh ok , im going back to sleep."

i went back to sleep after hawgirl was done talking, i started to have a dream , i was running really fast and i couldnt stop, almost like i wasn't in control of my body .

"wally stop running" batman said to me in my dream.

"how did you get in my dream" i must have said that out loud because i woke up when i heard my own voice , i looked around my apartment to see if anyone was there i stoped when i felt a cold hand on my shoulder, i turned around and saw batman standing behind me. i was caught!


	6. Chapter 6

no big deal.

flash's P.O.V

"what are you doing here , you nearly scared that crap out of me." I said trying to calm down that batman snuck into my apartment.

" I was just checking on you against green lanterns wishes".

"you could have called instead". I said feeling though as if my heart was going to beat right out of my chest.

" I wanted to see you in person" he said whispering to me

"it's no big deal that your here but please leave im fine I just want to rest ok, isn't that what everyone says will make me feel better".i said sitting up weakly.

"Wally sometimes rest is not all you need, maybe you need medicine instead-"

"bats im so tired and all I want right now is rest ok so plz can I have silence for just a moment, PLEASE!" I screamed at him, batman's normal face went from normal to angry, I flopped back down onto my pillow so I couldn't see bats face.

"I understand you want to be alone Wally but when you need help im available." he said walking away .

"peace finally." I said as I started to fall asleep but of Corse that was cut off because my stomach did a summersault, and I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could.

I felt so empty inside after I was done with my 'business', but I suddenly felt faint and my vision blackened and with that I was out like a light.

 **Sorry for the short chapter I was having difficulties but I hope you guys like this I will post another chapter tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

silence is deadly

hawk girl's P.O.V

I was awoken by the sound of things breaking, the sound came from the bathroom. I stood up and fast walked to the bathroom.

I got to their bathroom and low and behold flash had fainted on the ground from vomiting so much, I looked in the porcelain throne (a.k.a the toilet.)and Wally didn't vomit his lunch he was vomiting his stomach acid which means he was running on empty.

"oh no.."

I picked flash and I notice he felt extremely light witch wasn't a good sign I flushed the toilet witch made me want to vomit ,and brought Wally to the couch this time when I put him down he stayed a sleep witch sort scared me because Wally is a light sleeper.

 _this is not ok, I have never seen him this sick- scratch that yes I have the time when all the male members of the team got that virus that aresia was giving to every male in half of the city which she had planned to-_

I was thrown from my deep train of thoughts when the phone rang.

"flash I did some research on the symptoms' that you told me and I think you need to get over here right now we can help you with this."

" uh this is hawk girl not flash ,he's asleep, oh and I got one more symptom for you.. he's vomiting his stomach acid".

"really that's not good."

"yeah when I picked him up he felt like he only weighed a pound, also when I put Wally back down onto the couch to sleep he didn't wake up."

"that's imposable Wally's a light sleeper".

"I know but he didn't wake up I think this cold is really beating him up bad."

"that's the thing hawk girl I don't think it's a cold". john said , I could tell he felt ashamed

"so what do you think it is".

"I've narrowed it done to meningitis, and a pneumonia."

"I know this might sound crazy but I think he has both , all the symptoms lead to both illness's."

"your right, when he wakes up bring him to the watch tower I want to run some test to see what we can find out about what is going on in his body."

"ok".

flash's P.O.V

"ugh what happened" I said rubbing the side of my head.

"you fainted on the bathroom floor".

"not again".

" yeah and you threw up your stomach acid, flash you need to eat something, you can't run on empty, you could die."

" I know that I just don't think I can keep it down."

"I'll make a deal with you , If you can keep down some soup and a Gatorade then I'll give some medicine but if you can't keep it down then I'll wait to give you medicine, Deal."

"ugh...deal"

she sped off into the kitchen making me soup and grabbing a Gatorade, then she ran to the bathroom and grabbed a trash can incase I couldn't keep the food down.

"alright 1 chicken noodle soup and a blue Gatorade, and a trashcan just in case."

" thanks." I used my super speed to eat the whole dish in less than 4 seconds.

" ugh I think im going to be sick."

"oh no" she gave me the trash an so I could vomit luckily I vomited my lunch not my stomach acid.

"flash I need to take your temperature".

"go right ahead im not going anywhere".

"ok open up " she said sticking the thermometer in my mouth.

I heard a beep and she took the thermometer out of my mouth.

"105.9"

 _not what I wanted to hear._

"we half to go to the watch tower".

"you mean you do right because im am not feeling the heat today."

" I half to bring you because john called and wants to run some test on you to make sure it's not anything serious". shayra says as she pulls me up from the couch.

shayera's P.O.V

I helped Wally out of his apartment because he was way too weak to walk, instead of us walking there I picked him up bridal style and we teleported to the watch tower.

"john I got him" I said informing that I was here, I looked down at flash." flash..hey were here- oh no..."

flash had fainted once again in my arms.

 **so I had to stop here because I need to do some research on what they think he has so I can figure out what the ending is going to be like I hope you guys like this chapter I will update soon .**


	8. Chapter 8

results

hawk girls POV

poor Wally was all beaten up, he hadn't had sleep for the last 24 hours ,and if he did fall asleep something would wake him up for example, if he fell asleep it wouldn't last long because he would cough , or vomit. I felt so bad for him, all I could do was hope and I did I hoped with all my freaking heart that Wally would get better.

"john he's asleep".

it might be easier doing tests on him , then he won't squirm." john said pulling out a shot for Wally."

"you have a point I think we all know how flash has a strict no injecting me with shots and don't use me to play doctor with, cause im not being the patient policy."

"that is exactly what he would say." john said chuckling.

"yeah I heard him tell that to batman once when he was too scared to go for a checkup at the doctors so batman did it instead."

"ha, I remember that, yeah batman made the watch tower went into lock down mode so flash couldn't vibrate his molecules to get out of the room that batman had locked them in.".

"ok let's bring him in here so I can give him a shot , this shot will take out a tiny bit of the thing that is infecting his body so we can see what medicines or injections we need to give him."

"I thought you narrowed it down to meningitis and a pneumonia." I said shooting him a puzzled look.

"but I didn't know that for sure I want to know for sure what he has so I can give him the right medication."

he pulled out the shot and injected it into Wally, I cringed at this. if Wally was awake this would be very difficult.

"im going to give this to j'onn to see if he can figure out what's wrong with Wally"

"wait but I thought you as-and he's gone".

"...shay..is that you?" I looked down when I heard Wally's voice, his eyes were open slightly.

"yeah it's me, how are you feeling". I said stroking his red hair.

"like I've been ran over by a 16 foot truck about a thousand times. "he said to me but he stopped talking when he saw the IV's and the shots that we were supposed to be giving him once GL get back.

"w-w-what are those for, not for me right cause that will not be happening not today nor ever." flash said.

"flash do you want to get better". I said looking at his puppy dog eyes.

"yes but if I have to have shots and IV's then no".

"flash"

"but shay!"

"FLASH!"

"fine.."he said as he laid back down onto his pillow.

Wally's POV

"good boy" shay said stroking my hair once again, I must admit it felt nice .

"im not a dog shay." I said looking up at her.

" I know but for you to cooperate is a once in a blue moon kind of thing."

at first I didn't understand but then it hit me.

"hey no insulting the sick person. "she laughed at my corny comment, then GL walked in with what seemed like a enormous looking shot that had a big needle.

"agh big needle".

"stay calm flash, stay calm the shot is going to help you not kill you." she said as I squeezed her hand.

"y-your right stay calm flash you can do this it's just a -a-a*gulps*a shot." I started to squeeze shays hand harder.

"flash" she said getting my attention.

"yes""your hurting my hand"

"oh sorry" I said as I slightly let go of her hand, but what I didn't know was that was a distraction so I wouldn't look when green lantern gave me the shot."alright that was the first shot out of three." GL said to me

"one of three, ONE OF THREE! " i said thrashing the bed

"sorry but we have to give you-and he's asleep."

"yeah that shot was actually stuff to knock him out". john said realsing the shot.

"wow ok ".

hawk girl's POV

john and j'onn gave flash the IV's and shots he needed to feel better while I sat there still holding flash's hand. finally we were done with the shots and the knock out shot was wearing off I could tell because Wally's eyes opened.

"shay is it over yet ,no more please no more."

he said crying

"its ok buddy it's over just let the IV's do their job". I honestly couldn't feel any more horrible about this .

"GL im sorry I never told you about me being sick usually my metabolism is too fast for them to hurt me and it goes the same for most poisons."

"it's ok flash you didn't know the important thing is that you get better alright". john said patting flash's shoulder.

"alright".

john left the room for a mission he had to attend to , so once again I was left with flash although this time he was awake and then it hit me I was supposed to tell him to talk to fire.

"hey flash fire wants to talk to you when you feel better ok".

"ok"

flash's POV

fire crap I had forgotten about fire we had a date planned yesterday when I had gotten sick.

" I -I got to go like now" I tryed to get up but hawk girl pushed me down.

"hey". I said as I tryed to get up again but she held her ground not letting me go.

"fire knows your sick she came in yesterday when you fainted , you weren't in your room only I was so I had to tell her , she thought you were on a mission with green lantern but I had to tell her the truth, im sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I had forgotten about her so I had forgotten to tell you im sorry."

"its ok shay I can take a rain check it doesn't matter."

"right a rain check".

"you should get some rest".

before she could say anything I was out like a light .


	9. Chapter 9

the dream

third POV

"WALLY ...HELP ME".

"im coming shay.. just hold on"

"WALLY...AHHHH...wall-y."

"no.. NO SHAY".

"Wally she's dead now, she's not coming back". dream Barry said as he puts his hands down on Wally's shoulders.

"NO SHE CANT BE BARRY". dream Wally said.

"she is Wally, and it's all your fault because you weren't fast enough to save her now were you".

"I guess I wasn't fast enough, where are we Barry".

"where in the speed force Wally and im going to help you".

"really". dream Wally said looking up at dream Barry.

"really" dream Barry said grinning a evil grin he reached over and grabbed Wally's neck and started squeezing harder and harder.

"BARRY... STOP... **STOP IT ...NO!"**

Wally's POV

"Wally hey, Wally wake up".

"huh..." I said as I woke up from that terrible dream.

"shay...SHAY your alive I was fast enough."

"Wally your always fast ,and im still living I never left earth I was right here with you all this time, and Wally.."

"yes" I said looking up at her.

"you were having a dream and everything you said in your dream you said out loud, anyway how are you feeling now."

" for the first time in these two day I can breath and I don't feel like I've been ran over by a truck but my head is still pounding and I still feel like I need to vomit."

"oh so john was right you do have meningitis". she said thinking out loud.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY I HAVE!"

"uh...meningitis b-but we don't know for sure you see john is-".

" why didn't you tell me that". I said cutting her off

"we didn't want you to get nervous".

Wally could see why she didn't tell him that after all he was scared of all medical procedures, but Wally must admit that it hurted that she hadn't told me about my own body issues.

"right sorry."

just then green lantern came in with my results.

"flash im afraid that shayera's right your results make it pretty clear you have meningitis."

"great, just great you know what im already dead just put me out of my misery if you want you can Barrie me alive or better yet put me back in the speed force so Barry can choke me to death for not saving shay." I said being a total drama queen

"Wally that was a dream remember im still living a no one's going to kill you ,with the right medication you feel back to yourself in no time".

"I know im over reacting but dose this involve more shots and IV'S."

"actually no it doesn't we already gave them to you just try not to think to hard or use your back to much ,the illness infects the spine and brain so try not to injure or use that head of your flash!"

" well that is easy I don't use it much anyway".

and at that we laughed but hey it was a true fact wasn't it!

THE END (FOR REAL THIS TIME)!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT please r&r.


End file.
